tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Hibiya
Wataru is your underclassman, so you won't be able to meet him until your second year of school. He aspires to be a good man, and admires Kei Hazuki. He seems to dream of becoming a professional baseball player and to marry a female announcer. He shares an interest in pro wrestling with Kazuma and they watch videos together. He also has a sister who is in the same class as Tsukushi Wataru has a cameo in TMGS2, where he can be seen in the Ski Station. * Meeting Requirements: First Day of 2nd Year of School (Automatic) * Nicknames: Default: Hibiya-kun, Hibiya, Wataru-kun, Wataru Smiling: Hibiyan Grinning: Wataru-san, Wataru-chan Never: Kid, Little One 'Like, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Sporty *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Hated Outfit Style:' Elegant *'Best Accessory:' Brooch *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Cinema (SPINNING) *Cinema (Hurricane V) *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Beach *Aquarium *Fireworks Festival *Shopping Mall *Event Hall (Metal Brave) *Event Hall (Rieco) *Event Hall (SUPER CHARGER) *Amusement Park (Night Parade) *His house Disliked Dates * Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) * Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) * Amusement Park (Bungee Jump) Skinship *'Where:' Lower sleeves and shirt (not his shoulders or near his neck) *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when he rates the date. 'Date Answers' Cinema *(Blue-Glassed Woman) "That was not bad." Live House *(anoma:lo:cari's) "That live was the best!" Planetarium *"The twinkling stars were so romantic." Aquarium * "ah that fish is really pretty." 'Presents' ''For Him'' Birthday Gifts *1st Year: None (He doesn't appear till the following year) *2nd Year: Guide to Habataki City *3rd Year: Skully bear phone strap (3 Rich) Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Bear Pencil Box, Trading Cards *10 Rich: Music Box, 1/1 Skull Bear, Glass Vase ''From Him'' Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: None (He doesn't appear till the following year) * 2nd Year: Rare trading card autographed by a pro baseball player * 3rd Year: Sunglasses Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: None (He doesn't appear till the following year) * 2nd Year: Habataki City Guide - Revised Edition * 3rd Year: Habataki City Guide - Complete Edition White Day * 1st Year: None (He doesn't appear till the following year) * 2nd Year: The latest idol's CD 'Ending Requirements' *Intelligence, Fitness, Art, and Style = 100+ *Social and Charm = 80+ *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off CG List 'School CGs' * 1) Image Change? Date: 20th September, 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above * 2) Heavy Kondaran! Date: Summer, school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: - * 3) I Got a Love Letter... Date: 3rd year Spring, school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above * 4 & 5) At the Café Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) * 6) School Play Date: 3rd year, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above * 7) Heat at the Pitch (DS Only) Date: 14th August, 3rd Year Conditions: Practice your Baseball command enough to win the regionals. Affection: :D and above 'Date CGs' * 8) Like an Older Sister Date: Spring Conditions: Invite Hibiya on a date to the Karaoke Box Affection: :) and above * 9) Kiss on the Beach Date: Summer Conditions: Invite Hibiya on a date to the Beach Affection: :D and above * 10) Acrophobia Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) Affection: :D and above * 11) Is it Okay that you're Older than I am? Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the cinema Affection: :D and above * 12) Research! Date: Autumn Conditions: Go shopping on holiday. Affection: :) and below * 13) Take-out in the Park Date: Christmas, 3rd Year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' * 14 & 15) Confession Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki * 16) Promise at the Chapel Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki * 17) Memories at the Beach Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters